


Up With The Sun

by firstfromthesun



Series: saiou week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Saiou Week, idk how else tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstfromthesun/pseuds/firstfromthesun
Summary: Shuichi gets up earlier than usual and gets ready for work, but not before feeling soft over his boyfriend.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: saiou week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	Up With The Sun

  
Shuichi squinted at his dim alarm clock. He had to be up early for work that morning, and decided he’d just get out of bed when he awoke from his dreams at 4-ish. It was 4:45.

He groaned and stretched his arms out before getting out of bed as quietly as he could. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend and a glance became a stare.

Shuichi rarely woke up first between the two. Kokichi was up with the sun and down with the stars; it was almost miraculous that he didn’t just crash in the middle of the day. To put it plainly, Shuichi never got to see a sleeping Kokichi. Until that morning.

He was facing Shuichi’s side of the bed, his lips parted and his hair tied up in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. He was drooling a little onto his pillow. Kokichi was curled into a half ball, his arms making a v beside his head. The blanket pooled around his waist, showing off a t-shirt Shuichi had been looking for.

Kokichi looked absolutely _ethereal,_ it was almost a bit scary. Looking at his boyfriend made his heart warm. He was so peaceful looking. Shuichi almost convinced himself that he could blow off the case and go back to bed.

Almost.

Unfortunately, Shuichi still had work, and work paid bills. He grabbed some clothes from the closet, crept into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Shuichi quickly freshened up. He took a quick shower to wake himself up a bit before brushing his teeth. He pulled on his pinstripe pants and a black tee shirt. He’d grab his jacket in a second.

Shuichi looked at his hair. It was starting to wave a bit, he hadn’t been trimming it lately just to see what would happen. Did he want to get totally ready though? He could do a bit of makeup too… Shuichi eyed the hair straightener before plugging it in and grabbing the eyeliner from inside the drawer.

Shuichi had finished getting his eyeliner exactly right when he heard Kokichi start to stir from the bedroom. It wasn’t hard to hear, especially since he always groaned when he stretched. Shuichi heard the mattress shift as Kokichi shot up suddenly. _He probably got weirded out that I’m awake first_ , Shuichi thought to himself. 

“Shuichi?”

“I’m in the bathroom, I’ve gotta start early on this case,” Shuichi hadn’t noticed how quiet it was around them until he felt the weight of breaking the morning silence.

He heard Kokichi grumble before the mattress squeaked and his boyfriend turned over, probably to play on his phone before he got up.

Shuichi smiled a little at the thought before starting to straighten his hair.

He’d finally finished his hair when Kokichi walked into the bathroom.

He hissed at the bright light and darted right to Shuichi’s back. He wrapped his arms around the taller man.

Shuichi laughed. “Morning, Kichi.”

Kokichi grunted.

“Do you want me to make you a quick breakfast?”

“No. I’ll make my own.”

Shuichi waited a moment. 

“That was a lie. Make me waffles and pancakes and bacon and toast and jam?”

Shuichi turned his head to try and look disapprovingly at Kokichi. It didn’t totally work, but the thought was there.

“Just kidding. Can you make me eggs please? Your eggs are the best.”

Shuichi turned and kissed the top of Kokichi’s head. “I sure hope that last part wasn’t a lie.”

“It’s not.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but grin at the small praise before moving to their little kitchenette. 

It really wasn’t that big of an apartment; the bed was in the main part of the house, separated from the living room by a shelf. The kitchen stood adjacent to the two and the bathroom beside the kitchen.

Shuichi brought out a pan from the oven and dropped a pad of cold butter into it. He let that heat up before grabbing some eggs, salt, pepper, and his secret ingredient: cream. He whisked them together with a fork before pouring the mixture into the now hot pan. He stirred it around before grabbing the last pinch of bagged shredded cheese and tossing it in there. He popped his head into the fridge to find any other things to put in his boyfriend's breakfast, but found nothing else. He grabbed a plate out and set it on the counter.

By the time Kokichi’s breakfast was ready, the man was ready for his day as well.

Today he wasn’t wearing his signature jacket but a stolen band hoodie and his white pants. He sat at their little table.

“Nice hoodie,” Shuichi quipped, going around the table to kiss Kokichi good morning.

“You’d think so, hm, Shumai?” He tasted the eggs. “Disgusting.”

“Thanks, Kokichi,” he said flatly, though his grin betrayed him. Not that Kokichi saw; he was stuffing his face with scrambled eggs.

Shuichi took a moment to stare at his lover before realizing he was starting to get a bit late. He opened the door a crack.

“Okay, I’m leaving right now, I’ll be back at around 3 though.”

“Wait!” Kokichi suddenly jumped up. “You’re forgetting something.”

He dashed over to his boyfriend and stood on his tiptoes. He leaned in. Shuichi started to close his eyes, preparing for contact, but Kokichi held up his jacket instead.

“You forgot your jacket, silly!”

“Tease,” Shuichi rolled his eyes and threw his jacket on.

“Maybe when you get back I can show you just how much of a tease I can be?” Kokichi said in a low voice. He giggled at the blush that spread along his boyfriends cheeks.

“No,” Shuichi wagged his finger once again at his boyfriend, “I have work. I’ll see you later.” He turned and led the apartment.

“Nice makeup, emo boy!” Kokichi called back.

Shuichi just sighed and locked the door.

Almost as soon as he got a seat on the empty bus he received a text from Kokichi.

**kichi <3: damn i’d tap that**

It was a picture, probably from before Kokichi came to hug him in the bathroom. Kokichi held up his fingers in an okay sign in the foreground while Shuichi inspected his hair in the mirror. The circle Kokichi’s fingers made circled one of his buttcheeks.

Shuichi stared at it a minute more before shaking his head and replying.

**me: You do tap that dummy**

**kichi <3: dummy?????**

**kichi <3: is that any way to talk to the love of your life >:/**

Shuichi just stared at the phrase “love of your life” for a while. There was something so grand about the phrase that made him melt as soon as he saw it.

It made him think about how out of almost 7 billion people, Kokichi and he had found each other, and realized they wanted to spend forever together. Shuichi found himself smiling softly to himself before sighing and replying.

**me: I love you darling**

Kokichi only sent a happy face back but it was more than enough for Shuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> yes that’s how i make my eggs don’t judge me till you try it


End file.
